Curiouser and Curiouser
by suessepup
Summary: Something had been troubling America lately. Some odd murder cases and they have taken out of his comfort zone at home to all over Europe and even forcing him to look 200 years in the past when a French city suddenly disappeared off the map.
1. I Can't Explain Myself

"These don't make any sense," an officer said as he dropped several files on the desk. It knocked over the name plate: ALFRED F. JONES.

"What are these?" the man on the other side of the desk asked. If your eyes didn't meet the man, the office room would look like any other professional room. Pastel colored walls and end even a couple of degrees hung on the dull walls but if your eyes did happen to look beyond the knocked over name plate, they would meet something less than professional and you might very well mistake the obscure scene for a window into the building next to you. It certainly did not fit a high ranking detective. This Mr. Jones had his feet up on the desk and eating away at a Big Mac – his third this evening. The trash from the previous burgers were crumbled up behind the desk or next to the trash can, an obvious sign that his desired basket hadn't made it or he was just too lazy to actually get them in the trash can. Most of the force was use to the way things were kept and Mr. Jones was considerably the best detective they had. The reason for that most did not know. You see, Alfred F. Jones was not a normal human but a personification of a country. Then again, he didn't like to think of it just as a country but much more than that. It was the great nation of America! So unlike most on the force, Alfred got his sources from all over the US of A.

But let's get back to those files.

"There have been five cases similar to this just this month. A group of people are murdered over a period of a week or they just go missing and our culprit disappears off the face of the earth. It's not the same culprit either and these criminals were normal people before hand too. It doesn't make sense how they can be so messy with hiding their tracks but be so good at disappearing," the officer explained.

"Oh yeah, you gave me a couple of those last month too. Those were like impossible," Alfred said before swallowing the rest of the burger. There wasn't much more important than savoring the taste of a burger as fine as this you know, even if in most cases he didn't savor it for long.

"Yeah, and we have more. They don't happen enough to catch the eye of a normal citizen but it sure is a problem for us."

"Okay! I'll take a look at them for ya, and I'll let you know if anything comes up," he said enthusiastically. There was no way he would let crimes like these go without justice. The detective's blue eyes followed the officer out as he left Mr. Jones' office. A few moments passed (spent on finishing the burger) before the blond haired man pushed himself up and headed out of the building. He reached for his cell phone – it was the newest version of it too with a touch screen and everything – and held down the number 2 to go to his speed dial.

"'Ello, this is Arthur Kirkland," a British man answered on the other end.

"Hey Iggy!" Alfred chimed in. "I need your help. I thought a lot of weird things happen at your place so you would be a pro!"

"America?" the voice on the other end asked in confusion. Alfred always forgot to tell who he was on the phone. He just expected everyone knew.

"Of course it's me! Are you so old that you don't have caller ID?" he teased.

"S-shut up! What is it you want anyway?" Arthur barked back over the phone.

Alfred pouted. How could he be so mean? Just a moment ago, he was polite but now he rude like always. It was like England didn't like him. Of course, the American forgot that the other could not see him. It took a moment for him to realize Arthur asked him a question and then realize that Arthur could not see him. "These odd murders have shown up a lot lately and I can't figure it out. Do you think you can help Iggy?"

"Alfred, I don't want-"

"Alright, I'm coming over."

"Hey listen to people when they-"

Alfred hung up on the Briton. He took no care to listen to him since Alfred was already seated in his private, American jet. He would have talked longer or annoyed Arthur longer was more like it but he was told he couldn't use his phone during take off. So he shut the phone down and pulled out his gaming counsel. He spent most of the journey playing the newest Japanese game that Kiku had sent him. So he ended up getting sucked into battling zombies and foul creatures that he didn't notice when the landed. Someone had to get his attention before he realized he was on the island nation of the United Kingdoms. Upon realizing he was in fact there, he hopped out of his seat, yelling thanks, and darted off the plane to the airport building. There, the Briton was waiting for him inside, reading some aged, lengthy, dull book.

"Did you expect to have me wait all day?" the representation of England asked as he got to his feet. His bushy eye brows were furrowed as he scowled at the American. He turned around and headed out, hoping to get on with his day without Alfred, even though that was hopeless now.

"Well, I was playing Kiku's new game! He wanted me to test it out for him. I don't why you have to be so grumpy though. You should be happy that I came to see you!" Alfred said as he poked the Briton in the head until he was slapped, which in return, Alfred pouted and rubbed his stinging hand.

"I'm busy America! I don't sit around all day waiting for your blasphemous comments!" he snarled.

"I wanted you to look at these cases. Shesh," Alfred said and pulled out the files from the bag over his shoulder. Arthur took the files before moving into the black taxi that was driving him around. He looked them over quickly before handing them back.

"What's the problem with them?"

"We can't catch any of the culprits and it seems like they're connected."

"I've…had a few cases like those…" He started, carefully wording his sentences.

"Um…Excuse me, but shouldn't you tell him that we've had more than a few, Mr. Kirkland?" the nervous driver said. At the stop light, he pulled off his silver colored glasses and cleaned them with his shirt before putting them back on. The short, dirty blond glanced quickly over his shoulder at the two passengers.

"How many have you had?" Alfred questioned quickly.

"Liam we're not discussing this outside of…er…the meeting!" Arthur snapped back.

"I'm d-deeply sorry," Liam squeaked back, quickly shutting his mouth and going back to focusing on the road. He looked even paler now.

"Arthur, you're hiding something from me," Alfred said as he crossed his arms in displeasure. "What is it?"

The British man only sighed. "Liam, go ahead and tell him. Hopefully he'll shut up too," Arthur said and the mumbled a "sorry" to the driver.

"Yes sir," Liam said. "Mr. Kirkland runs an organization known as Pandora that specializes in these cases."

"What's so special about them?" Alfred inquired.

"The culprits have formed contracts with hellish creatures we call Chains," Liam answered and adjusted his glasses.

"Chains?"

"Alfred, this is something that's older than you. I really don't feel like explaining the concept to you," Arthur said in annoyance. "All you really ought to know that these creatures are dangerous and if you're an 'illegal contractor' you might as well have signed your soul to the devil." The two passengers in the back watched the car slow down and come to a halt in front of an old castle-style building. The driver quickly stepped out and opened the door for Arthur.

"Wait! But I need to solve those cases Iggy!" Alfred exclaimed as Arthur stepped out of the car.

"Look, you bloody git; I have things to do like I said. If you're so determined to figure this out, why don't you do some damn research into…I don't know about 200 years ago!" Arthur retorted. He turned toward the taxi driver to speak with him.

"What happened then?" Alfred asked, but Arthur was speaking quietly to Liam before he walked off.

"Mr. Jones, I'll be driving you for today. Is there anywhere you would like to go?" Liam asked.

"Take me to a phone. Mine is dead and I need to make a phone call," Alfred replied before he leaned back in his seat, fuming, "and to McDonald's. I'm hungry."

"Yes sir," he replied before pulling the car away from the side walk.

* * *

Thanks for reading the first part of my Pandora Hearts and Hetalia Fanfiction. It'll end up being much longer than most of my stories so far. Please, I accepted comments and reviews. It helps me make this story much better and seeing how this is just a taste of the complex story I'm working on, help is definitely needed. Plus, I love comments good or bad so give me your comments, reviews, and ideas if you would like. Thanks~


	2. Uncommon Nonsense

"Heya Toris!" Alfred said as he leaned against the red phone booth. He played with the cord of the phone, mentally thinking about how lame the cord phones were compared to his cell phone that could play sport games.

"M-Mr. America? Is that you?" the Lithuanian asked nervously. It had been a good idea to call Russia's house then. He remembered hearing from him that he stayed at Russia before coming to live in America with him.

"Yeah, it's me! Hey, I need your help. England didn't help me at all."

"T-this isn't the best place. Can I meet you somewhere to talk about this?"

"Oh sure, I'll come over to your house! I haven't been over there before," Alfred replied cheerfully. Again, he didn't wait for the other man's response before hanging up the phone. He took a minute to listen to the strange phenomenon known as silence before pushing open the red-framed, glass door. He waved to the driver before hopping into the back seat of the car.

"Anywhere you want to go now?" Liam asked as he started the car.

"Yep, we're going to Lithuania!"

"T-that far?" he blurted out in surprise. "You do know that Lithuania isn't in England, right?"

"Of course I do!"

"And that, despite it being hours away, it is impossible to get to by car seeing as how we need to cross water," he tried to explain commonly but not even his best friend would be insane enough to try driving to Lithuania from England. It just couldn't be done unless the car could fly or float. Neither seemed logical things that a car to do nor did he expect it to be able to do that.

"Aw, it is? Then I guess I'll have to go back to my jet," Alfred said as he worked on crumbling up the McDonald's bag. "Can we stop by a McDonald's again?"

"Pardon me for asking, but at the rate that you're eating them, wouldn't it harm your help?" the driver asked as he pulled away from the curb.

"Nope, I'll wash it all away with a coke! That way the unhealthy stuff won't stay!" Alfred explained. They didn't say much more on the trip to the airport. Alfred pestered Liam about Pandora but he came out with little more than "Its top secret." The American was rather glad to leave the quiet taxi too. The man was too professional and made sure not to leak anything else about Pandora to him. Despite feeling like he sat in a car with an Austrian who was forbidden to speak of music, he waved to the drive and watched the black European car drive back to where Arthur was at. It still made him upset that there was a secret organization in England and he didn't know about it. Though, the word "secret" passed through one ear and out the other.

On his way to the plane, his eyes caught the sight of a short figure. Quickly, he spun around to face whoever it was. On the other side of the airport fence stood a boy with blond piercing hair in contrast to his old-fashion, black cloak and hat. His blue eyes were hollow except for two clear emotions: the feeling of concern and lost.

"Hey, who is that kid?" America asked the flight attendant. The woman looked to where he was point but turned back with an expression of confusion.

"Who are you talking about? No-one is there."

"What?" he blurted out as he swiftly looked over his shoulder. The chain fence was vacant now. Not even the smallest of signs were left to tell Alfred that he wasn't seeing things. He continued to gaze over the area, hoping that it wasn't his mind playing tricks on him and that boy had been there. The very thought of him mentally losing it reminded him of the Briton he had left only a couple of hours ago and if he related himself to Arthur, it meant he was getting old.

He shook his head, pitching the thought away. "I'm not going crazy like Iggy," he mumbled to himself and took a seat in the airliner chair. He adjusted himself and waited for the movie to come on. He leaned against the window and watched as the plane zoomed past trees. Again, his eyes caught sight of some young figures; three of them this time. He kept his eyes on them as long as he could but it wasn't long enough. He narrowed his eyes as the dark-colored boy from previously appeared in the group. A dark brown haired boy draped in a red duangua with black trim and oversized, long sleeves. Next to the two boys was a girl. She had a chin-length blond hair and a purple ribbon on the right side of her head. She was decorated in a deep-red, long sleeved dress with lighter red stripes on it. Her blue eyes seemed to watch Alfred in his seat at the plane passed the young trio. He wondered who they were. He had a hard time recalling them. The girl reminded him of the trigger-happy Swiss at the world meetings while Alfred immediately labeled the dark brown haired boy as one of the Asians. Still, the blond haired boy seemed a mystery to him. Was he European? The blue eyes from earlier seemed so lost and helpless. It was hard to say where he could be from. Alfred hadn't seen him long enough to tell but his thoughts drifted back to the television in front of him now playing one of the movies he brought along.

* * *

Chapter 2 of the story. Sorry this one is a bit shorter. Right now, they are mainly just introducing you to what is happening and I promise that I'll get up to something a bit more interesting here soon. Just hold tight with me. Again, comments and reviews are welcome to please go ahead and let me know what you think. It'll help make this better for everyone, I'm sure.


	3. Everything's Got a Moral Omake

"I wanted you to look at these cases. Shesh," Alfred said and pulled out the files from the bag over his shoulder. Arthur took the files before moving into the black taxi that was driving him around. He looked them over quickly before handing them back.

"What's the problem with them?"

"We can't catch any of the culprits and it seems like they're connected."

"I've…had a few cases like those…" He started, carefully wording his sentences.

"Kekeke," a choppy voice laughed. It sounded more like clicks or a rattling almost – a chuckle maybe. The voice sounds like a cruel mockery that could sound like either gender "We've had more than a few."

Both men leaned forward to get a look at the speaker in the driver's seat. A strange, blue doll about the size of someone's hand was driving the vehicle with more precision and caution than its American passenger. The orange yarn attached to the top of its "head", if you could call that, rested against the pink dress it wore. It looked like a cruelly-made voodoo than a doll but that didn't stop it from driving.

"Hey England?" Alfred asked as he turned his eyes away. Neither had checked to see who was driving nor did they ask. They both just assumed it was another person, a mortal probably.

"W-where is…" Arthur's words were caught in his throat. It was evident that he hadn't planned for this doll to be driving. Alfred guessed that he had assigned another driver to drive him from the Briton's pale features. He couldn't help but to laugh quietly to himself.

"He was a little…tied up so I came to help out, England!" the doll replied. Even with the doll driving, Alfred found himself looking around for someone who was speaking for the strange toy, as if it was stranger than it driving. "Just call me Emily, brats!"

"What did you do to Liam?" Arthur blurted out.

Again, the doll chuckled. "Idiot, I said he was tied up."

"Shesh Iggy, aren't you used to these things?" Arthur laughed.

"What? I'm not use to my men disappearing! How the hell should I be use to that?"

"Kekeke, he really is stupid, isn't he?" the doll laughed.

"Yep, seems that way!"

"Alfred! Shut up!" Arthur barked at the American next to him. "Liam was assigned to drive me to the headquarters and knowing him, he would make it. He even drove me here. So where is he?"

"How should I know moron?"

"Hey, where are we Iggy?" Alfred said and poked the Briton in his arm. Arthur glanced out the window to see they had arrived at the large castle-style building. He quickly unbuckled his seat belt but when he reached for the door, he ended up falling out. A man with white-purple, his bangs covering one of his eyes, stood outside the car and held the door open for Arthur.

"Well that was clumsy of you," he teased. "Emily, what are you doing driving? You don't have a license."

"Were you back there the whole time?" Alfred asked confused as he looked between the truck of the car and the man.

"Of course not!" he responded as he unwrapped a peppermint candy.

"Liam?" Arthur mumbled at the ground.

"He's doing some paper work inside is all," the male replied as he plucked the doll from the wheel and placed it on his shoulder casually.

"Break! Stop bothering, Mr. Kirkland!" another man shouted as he hurried over to the car. He was working on gathering up a rope as he met the men by the car. He had glasses on and short, dirty blond hair. He wore the same black and white outfit as the man that greeted the two nations. "I'm sorry about that Mr. Kirkland. I…" He cleared his throat nervously as he looked at break. "...I had some extra work to do." He took his glasses off and glared at Break before bending down to help the island nation up.

"Its fine, Liam," he replied irritated. "You'll be driving Alfred Jones for today while I clear things up here. If you have any problems wit him, just let me know. You _more_ than welcome to just leave him on the side of the road." He dusted off his nice clothes as he spoke, not looking at the one called Liam. Alfred glanced around to find that Break had disappeared somehow. Suddenly Arthur's comment hit him and he pouted. "H-hey! You can't do that to the hero!" Alfred declared.

"Liam, try not to bring that bloody idiot back."

"Y-yes sir," the nervous man said before climbing into the driver's seat. He waited until Arthur was heading to the front door before starting the car. Liam hoped wherever his friend was at, that he wouldn't put more work on him. He tried his best to prevent Break from having to do more work but it ended up backfiring on him. Of course, his friend was clearly not sane.

* * *

This was a crazy idea of my friend to have Break's doll, Emily drive. It's just a little omake for you guys. Send in your comments and reviews 3.  
I'm going through and finding Alice in Wonderland quotes for most of these chapters. Don't try to hard to fidn the moral in this one though or you might just lose your head.


	4. Sentence first  verdict afterwards

"Mr. Jones, we've landed in Lithuania," the flight attendant said, nudging the American passenger enough to arouse him from his sleep. Alfred groaned as he awoke from his heroic dream. It had been awhile since he had gotten a good nap in like that, let alone with a good dream. Whenever he doused off during the day, he ended up waking up in cold sweat, remembering some of the cases he had done during the day. The bad thing about being a detective, you could easily be haunted by past cases. Of course, being the hero that he was, he didn't show such things.

The American jumped to his feet when he heard they had landed. The flight attendant caught him as the sudden jump was too quick for his body and he quickly felt the world spinning around him. When it had stopped spinning, he stood on his own and gave the woman a thumbs-up before heading out. The attendant glances nervously to the pilot before asking, "Is it okay to let him go by himself?"

"Yeah, he'll be fine. Just rest before he get's back," the pilot said as he pulled out a book and ignored the American as he darted away from the airport and into the airport terminal. There weren't as many people running around as his airports so he felt like this was right. He nodded happily before heading outside. This time around, he didn't spot a familiar face waiting for him but he headed outside regardless of that fact. He left his luggage on the plane. Alfred didn't really want to carry it around, despite it being only one suitcase and a book bag.

"Alright, time to go to Toris' house!" Alfred declared before stretching his arms into the air and stretching out his back from the plane ride. "Ah, it's good to get up a moving again." With that, Alfred head off into the streets. He remembered the Lithuanian's house not being all that far away from the airport.

Tlot. Tlot.

"Now, where did he live again? Hmph, he should be here!" Alfred said as he walked, rather upset that Toris had not arrived. He was better with these things than Arthur was, wasn't he? Toris wasn't as willing to leave Alfred on the streets like the Briton.

Tlot. Tlot.

"There better be a McDonald's or a Burger King here somewhere. This walk is making me hungry!" Alfred whined to himself as he continued to walk.

Tlot. Tlot.

Alfred paused in his tracks. He could hear the hoofs of a horse heading the ground and growing nearer and faster at the same time. He stuffed his hands in his sweatshirt's pockets and turned out expecting to face a carriage. That was the only reason he expected to hear a horse but he was wrong. It was neither a horse nor a carriage. Instead, a black and white fawn was running at him. The fawn appeared as an ordinary fawn the size of a full grown man. It had short two pronged horns, brown fur with an exception to its neck, stomach, upper fore legs and tail which were all covered in white fur.

"What's this?" Alfred mumbled to himself as he watched it come closer to him. Ironically, he was like a deer caught in headlights. He didn't move and he was more confused and shocked than anything.

"America!" shouted a voice familiar to him before the pronged horns rammed into his chest, sending him flying against the building. The air was knocked out of him as his head hit the wall behind him. His head bobbed forward as he forced himself to look at the creature. His vision was already fading into a black fog but he was determined not to go down like this. That would be a pathetic death for a hero like him. He was lucky he hadn't broken any bones with that hit though but his body - his chest and head mostly - were in terrible pain. He couldn't move or more pain would rush to his brain and his legs and arms would give out.

"Šūdas! A-America, are you okay?" the voice said again before Alfred spotted the Lithuanian hurry in front of him. He quickly fired at the Fawn. It didn't do much good though. The creature huffed and kicked the ground preparing to attack. "J-just stay here. I'll deal with it."

"T-Toris...?" Alfred mumbled as the Lithuanian loaded his black, hand pistol and quickly fired at the beast. Again, it ceased to do anything. Instead, the creature grew. Alfred helplessly took in more details as he watched his friend fire at the creature. It now appeared to have a blue scarf wrapped around its neck that seemingly fused with the chain as two parts of the scarf itself work as small wings for the Fawn. The Fawn grew exceptionally larger with its horns growing to the size of that of an elder buck. After all the failed attempts to kill the beast, Alfred was more worried about Lithuania. He watched at a shadowed figure walk like drunk or maybe like a zombie; he had never seen a zombie walk. He could hear the metallic clink echo in the alleyway with his walks. "Toris! There's someone back there!" Alfred shouted, wincing as he felt the pain take over again. "Fuck, I'm going to feel this in the morning."

Toris did not hesitate to swirl around and fire at the man in the alley way. Alfred winced as a shriek echoed through the area. Suddenly, the wind picked up, swirling faster and faster as a strange hole appeared beneath the creature. A strong wind wall formed around the perimeter of the dark, pitch black hole. The fawn yelled out in pain as it slowly sunk into the hole. Toris watched as the scarf's chains dragged the corpse after the distressed fawn. Alfred stood petrified at the scene. "Toris?" he mumbled. He was surprised that the skittish man could even handle a gun, let alone kill a man with it. "What...what just happened?"

"I'm terribly sorry about that Mr. America. Are you okay?" Lithuania asked as he turned to check up on Alfred.

"You just killed someone!"

"I had no choice, A-America...I...I was merciful...He could have gone to a much worse place..." Lithuania said nervously as he slowly lifted Alfred to his feet. He carefully helped Alfred into the car that was right around the corner from where Alfred had landed after the blow.

"There were plenty other options than just shooting him!" Alfred protested wincing again as he felt himself lowered into the car.

"N-no, he...A-America? Do you know what C-Chains are?" Lithuania asked cautiously.

"Yeah, England said something about them being like demons. That's kind of why I came to you for help. He didn't explain anything to me. It still doesn't explain why you had to kill him."

"America...Chains are creatures from the Abyss."

"Abyss?"

"It's a place...m-more like a prison...Rumors say if you are taken there, you can never come back. The Emissary comes from the Abyss to snatch people who have committed heinous crimes. It is said that the creature then takes them away to a terrifying place. T-this man...he was going to be dragged down to the worse part of the abyss. It was too late to save him..." Lithuania tried to explain but the very fact that there was no was to save him made him look at his knees instead up at Alfred as the car moved passed buildings. Alfred looked blankly at them. It just didn't seem right to kill him.

"The Abyss...this is what England was trying to hide...?" He mumbled to himself.

"W-what?"

"Toris...What happened 200 years ago?" Alfred asked. "England said something about that and told me to look into it more if I want to figure out what happened to my culprits."

"You're asking about the tragedy of Sabier. It's a...rough patch of history for everyone..." Toris explained, hesitating to go further with it. It was very obvious that he didn't wish to talk about it but the American wouldn't take no as answer. He lacked the understanding of why it was so bad for all the nations. So, he took a deep breath. "The tragedy of Sabier took place 200 hundred years ago...in a good sized town in France..."

* * *

Yep! That's all you get for this chapter. It took me a bit to figure out what kind of Chain would attack our American hero and I kinda just used the description from Wikia for the Fawn. Oh well, I did end up quoting Pandora Hearts too but I'm not in the mood to change it. Again, send in your reviews please! Maybe if I get more, you'll figure out what happened with Sabier sooner~ Thanks for reading this chapter of Curiouser and Curiouser. Hopefully my notebook doesn't fall apart before I get the next chapter in!


	5. I relieve and release your hurt

_"Where is he?" I muttered angrily. I stood over looking the market circle. It wasn't uncommon for the circle to be busy with men, women, and even children like today. There were groups of people gathered around stands that sold things like silk and ivory to French bread. There was plenty of the French cuisine in the market place, along with many different styles of clothing the French had come up with. This market did take place in France , so it would be stupid that it did not have a French aspect to it. I noted that there weren't just French stands but even foreign ones. People gathered into the circle more as time passed to check the stands out and buy their weeks worth of food. Several times, I stumbled to the side from the pedestrians that gathered in the market (I admit, it was a poorly chosen spot to stand). My blue eyes kept traveling over the people, looking for the odd one out. I could not spot the one I was looking for, much to my displeasure. "He's probably fooling around again," I said with a shake of my head before moving on. It was busy and I had errands to run._

_"Excuse me sir," a voice stopped me, "would you like to buy some traditional Chinese cuisine? We make it fresh here and you're welcome to watch." I turned to face the speaker. I knew the Chinese stands were the most popular foreign stands open in the French city. The smell of freshly made noodles drifted to my nose as I looked at his options. There would be other Asian stands further one but the young man that came to me and asked didn't seem like your typical salesman._

_"We have fried noodles, a noodle soup, and Zha jiang mian that can be made for you," the young man explained to me. I glanced up at him and then back at the food._

_"Zha jian mien?" I repeated, pronouncing it wrong I realized. My accent was thick enough on its own, let alone trying to add a Chinese one._

_"Noodles mixed with a heavily flavored meat sauce."_

_"Thank you," I said with a nod before glancing at the workers behind the stand, "I'll come back later if you're still open." I paused to watch him bow to me, saying his goodbyes. I didn't go far until I turned back around. A young girl looked over the noodles with a famished look in her eye. She was given the same speech as I was and her eyes sparkled. I sighed as she dug through her pockets. From the looks of it, she wasn't very rich. She didn't even look like she could afford anything here, let alone Chinese cuisine. She was better off getting the French food; it was much cheaper (the English was the cheapest). "H-here miss. That should be enough. Have…have a good day," I replied. My cheeks were warm as I quickly turned away. I was no good with girls, but I couldn't help offering help_

_I was on my way to the next stand; the first item on my list was in my sights. I was still a bit disappointed that I hadn't spotted my irresponsible escort but if I did not return with food, things would be worse for me. I had plenty of men to feed and this market was perfect to buy everything I needed. Everything I wanted wasn't there today…_

_The wind started to pick up as I strolled over to the stand. Stands were blown over, produce was knocked away, and hats were taken off the heads of their humans. Even my hat was taken from me as I looked around at the frozen, frightened mortals. The same emotion was rising in me as well as I clung to the nearest light post._

_There was a faint, white dome emerged above the panicked city. It prevented the cycling wind to escape to the world outside of the city. It worried me even more. Why? Why would there be such a thing? Why would we be isolated from the rest of the world by this invisible dome?_

_Upon these questions, a light engulfed the men, women, and children of Sabier. I too was included in this. The light was pure ironically but it was empty. It was like an angel without a soul and a canvas for artists and historians. It was stunning and terrifying at the same time._

_Next, I remember feeling my sore body stretched out over a shallow body of water. The light gone and a dim world surrounded the moans and cries of the people of the market. It was only a split second that I moved my hands through the cold, bone-chilling water. The world now was not of cheers and laughter but of moans and cries and most importantly…_

_It was a world of despair._

_I did not recall what this world was but I knew back in my mind that it was not a good place to be. I tried to stand; I tried to escape but as my body listened to the pain and not the orders of my mental mind, I heard the desperate cries for help increase. More people began to desperately try to call for loved ones or for the human assistance that was around them. Then, the lucky ones were silenced as the dark, wicked laughter echoed through our area. The unfortunate ones heard the chains rattling around them before holding onto their limbs and dragging them into something beneath this shallow body of water, dragging them deeper into the Abyss._

_This all happened within seconds of each other. Most of the normal citizens of Sabier didn't get the chance to react before the next thing happened. They didn't get to pray to whatever god they believed in or hope their loved ones were alive. I thought of one person as my body was pressed against the floor beneath me and my limps chained to it. I continued to think of them as I was pulled down into a place I knew I would not return from. I hoped that person knew, I've always loved-_

* * *

This one was difficult to write. The content, not quite, but how to tell the story of Sabier. It was rather depressing too, especially reading it afterward. Well, let me know what you think and leave a comment/review please! That way I have some inspiration and maybe less despair after writing this! Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	6. All the running you can do

"Oh, so there's another hole Iggy would like to get into in France then?" America chuckled as he sat up and placed his empty dishes on the tray Lithuania brought in earlier with the filled dishes. Most, like Lithuania, would sit quietly after the story of Sabier. The details were vague though. Lithuania was old enough to remember the event but unlike the nearby nations, he did not know details as well. America only caught pieces of the story in general, making the idea of it just a cloudy mess for him. The facts that he knew rattled in his head idly, creating his own little idea of what had happened. Some were just very stereotypical of him. Lithuania didn't comment for a moment. He could only manage a stare of utter disbelief as how clueless his friend was at reading such a dense, depressing atmosphere.

"M-Mr. America! Do you not know how severe this was and s-still is? China was even affected by it!" Lithuania attempted to explain.

"Yeah, yeah. It makes sense Arthur is so cranky. Hm...Maybe we should talk to Francis. Your story was boring," America said, dragging out the word "boring" the emphasis his point.

"I...I don't think that's such a great idea," Lithuania started.

"Great! We can head over there now in my new super cool, super expensive private jet (that wasn't bought with tax payer money)! Come on!" America replied as he dragged his friend along. He would have run right smack into the door if it had been open. Instead, he ran into the smaller man standing in the open door way. The poor guy didn't even see it coming before both were on their butts after the collision.

"Ow! Why can't you look where the hell you're going, jack ass?" an Italian voice shouted out as he recovered from the fall. He glared angrily at the American who was staring at him with a confused look, which meant he was still recovering from the crash. Certainly, the Italian's comeback did not help.

"L-Lovino, what are you d-doing here?" Lithuania asked for America.

"Well, that bastard wanted to know if you spotted the chain yet. Even since one of his dumb ass watch men let the fawn escape, they've been running in circles in a panic," Romano explained crossing his arms in anger. It wasn't every day that he had an idiot run into him. It was every other day.

"Hey, wasn't that what you killed Toris?" America asked as he finally got to his feet.

"Y-yes, it was. It...It was too late to save the contractor though! The hands on the s-seal had moved much too far! I wouldn't k-kill an innocent person!"

"Si, lo so," Romano muttered in annoyance, adding an irritated sigh to try and make it obvious it wasn't in a good mood. When was he ever though? "I came all the damn way up here for nothing then! Fantastico! Well, Toris, I leave the job of informing the tea bastardo to you. Arthur and Fr-"

"Hey! Romano, want to come with us to talk with Francis? We were on our way there when I crashed into you rather heroically might I mention," American blurted out. He just could not hold in his thoughts. The lid that did that had been screwed loss a long, long time ago. Even thinking a step a head was impossible for him.

"No way in hell! I'm not going anywhere near that old pervert!" Romano shrieked. His temper was very close to the boiling point and when it did spill over, America would loss his family jewels. At the very least, he would not be able to go to the bathroom for awhile. Romano had a slight tendency to become violent when angry. Though, the Lithuanian saved him from becoming an ancient Chinese sailor.

"I-I'll call him on the way, R-Romano."

"Cool! There's plenty of room in my super heroic, awesome jet for you too pal! Like what they say in your country, vamos!" America declared as he grabbed the two nations' hands and dragged them out.

"Vamos is Spanish, you idiot! And I never agreed to go, dammit!" Romano seethed as he realized that the American wasn't even paying attention to what he was saying. He scowled, protests fading to less violent complaints, as it appeared he wasn't getting out of this anytime soon. Maybe if he lucked out, they'd get distracted and he could escape before they made it to France. His day had been going horribly enough without the hamburger bastard and his sidekick showing up and almost crushing him, and visiting the damned Frenchman was not on the list of things he'd enjoy doing right now.

"It is? Isn't Italian and Spanish the same thing or basically the same thing? All you have to do is add an O or an A, right?" America asked as he continued to pull the two long. He wasn't quite sure about other languages. But, who needed them? Even though he was considered the melting pot of the world, all he needed to speak was American! The language of justice (and airplane travel)!

Romano felt like he died a bit inside at his words. The same as Spanish? Adding an O or an A? "It's not like that at all, stupid!" He snapped at America. "It's way more complex. I'd explain it to you, but it'd probably just go through that abnormally thick head of yours." The Italian grumbled, fixing him with a glare.

"I can understand things!" America replied, putting on a hurtful pout at the come back. He understood a lot of things in his opinion, but yet he hadn't found the mystical book everyone wanted to read. It probably wasn't real anyway.

"Right," Romano muttered sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "Why the hell do you want to go visit that pervert, anyhow?" He asked, feeling a bit curious. Hell, if they were going to drag him along, he had the right to know why.

"I wanted to know if he knew anything more about Sabier since Sabier is in France, right Toris?" America asked glancing at his friend that was mentally ignoring the other to the best of his ability.

"Oh! Y-yes, it was. The tragedy happened there," Lithuania answered quickly. "Do you know anything about it, Romano?" America asked as he poked the other as they got into Lithuania's car. It would be much faster by car than by foot.

Romano thought about this a bit. It sounded a little familiar, but he couldn't remember where he'd even heard of such a town before. "...I don't know anything about Sabier..." He answered honestly after a bit more thinking, though it came out a bit more defensive than he meant it to be.

"You don't? So I'm not the only clueless one...? Cool!" America said. He grinned widely at the idea of not being alone as the "idiot" as he people tended to call him. He was clueless about the whole thing until Lithuania explained to him only a few minutes ago. It was funny that Romano, who was yelling and calling him an idiot, would be the one to not know anything

"L-let's not talk about it anymore u-until we get to France," Lithuania attempted. He swallowed as he looked at his knees uncomfortably. The fact that he understood why Romano did not know and vaguely why America didn't know made him nervous. It was confidential in Pandora. They hadn't even wanted to explain it all to Romano at the time either.

The Italian went quiet after that, frowning and seeming more distracted then usual. Why was this Sabier place familiar? And what was with the odd, empty feeling it brought when he thought of it? Was it connected to that Pandora organization? So many questions swarmed his head, and he gave it a small shake to dismiss them. It wasn't any use to think about something so trivial anyhow...

"Aw but why?" America wined as he was more curious than concerned at the moment. "You told me a lot about it, shouldn't we try and figure everything out. We can be a super awesome heroic team! We can fight the world from the evil chains! You and Romano can be my side kicks!" He said trying to cheer them on since neither was talking now.

"M-Mr. America, it would be...be best if you dropped it. We'll be at the air port soon enough." America pouted as he leaned against the back of the seat, watching the buildings pass. Neither would speak with him now. They were both worried about something or another now and America didn't understand what. He passed time playing mindless games until he got back on his jet. There he was lucky to find his games were waiting for him. The other two sat quietly in the back of the plane as they took off for France.

"Hey there Frenchie! What's up?" America greeted as they all got off the jet, stretching out their limbs after the ride.

"Bonjour Alfred and Toris. I was just waiting for you since Toris was nice enough to warn me of your arrival," France replied as he joined the odd trio. Romano, who had needed another push to get off the plane, was keeping as much distance as he could from France. He currently was using Lithuania as a shield. "Oh, little Romano, you came to see big brother France too." This certainly gave the French man a chuckle since any encounter with the southern Italian would either lead to France getting hurt or to Romano hiding, which was happening right now.

"I didn't come by choice wine bastard!" Romano hissed. "Let's hurry up and get the information from the geezer already."

"Stop being a downer Romano," America said as he glanced between Romano and France. "It's not like you knew anything that could help us."

"Sh-shut up idioto! It's not my fucking fault I can't remember what happened!"

"Ah, mon ami, let's not fight. I'll be more than happy to answer your questions. There's plenty of me to go around, non?" France chimed in. Somehow during the little quarrel, he had managed to get behind the two nations and at this point place a hand on both America and Romano's shoulder. Romano jumped back, keeping his distance still from the French man while sending dagger-like glares at him.

"Cool! I couldn't understand what Lithuania was saying much anyway," America replied happily as France gestured them to follow him inside.

"Oiu, Toris told me. But, why don't we sit down and talk about it?"

"Sure! I'm stille tired from the flight anyway," America answered as France lead them into the airport. It was heavily decorated with flowers and ribbons that Romano had to let a chuckle escape him. The place looked more girly than the French man.

"M-Mr. America, I don't k-know if this is such a g-good idea," Lithuania tried to warn the American but it was fruitless. England had once tried to get information out of France on this same topic and Toris worried that they would get the same result.

"So what did you want to ask me?" France inquired as they sat down around a small, glass table.

"Oh! I wanted to know about Sabier!"

France turned pale almost immediately at the mention of his old city. It was as if someone had told him he wasn't needed or wanted anymore (besides England). "R-Romano, you've grown so much. I remember when you just barely reached Antonio's waist," France replied quickly, glancing away from America and at Romano across the table.

"D-don't change the subject, damnit!" Romano spat.

"Aw, but cher, it is true. Only yesterday it seemed Antonio and I were fighting over you. Only if..."

"Will you fucking tell us if you know anything about this Sabier?"

"Yeah, do you know anything France? I gotta know," America added.

"Wouldn't you much rather hear about something else?" France tried, still as pale as ever. America couldn't remember seeing France so pale before. It just seemed strange.

"NO! Just spit it out bastardo!"

"Non," France said rather bluntly as he got to his feet. "You three should leave. Sabier is a topic no one in France wants to hear about, and I especially don't want to talk about it. Go look elsewhere for you answers." With that, Francis turned his back and headed away from the trio.

"What?" America and Romano said together. They hadn't expected France to retreat so easily. America knew the French were just as cowardly as an Italian army but this...this was different. It was just a city, not a war.

"M-maybe we should l-leave, Mr. America," Lithuania tried again. Luckily, they were listening to him this time.

"Oi! Wine freak, why won't you tell us anything?" Romano attempted one last time at Francis.

The other man froze in his tracks and turned around to face the trio. His elegant features grave as he looked at them. "For you sake Romano, you're better off not asking further into it and for my own sake, do not question me on it." Then France was gone.

"Now what?" was the question on all of their minds.

* * *

Thanks for all the comments in followes I gathered while getting distracted and struggling to figure out how to get through the writer block. From the last chapter, it ended on a note that made it hard for me to switch into the clueless American character that is Alfred. So, here's my next chapter. The longer version of the title should be: " It takes all the running you can do, to keep in the same place." Luckily for everyone, the next chapter will be coming out soon. It was actually written first. I look forward to it. Please leave your comments and reviews like always. They are great inspiration.

Next Chapter: Now, Kitty, let's consider who it was that dreamed it all.


	7. Let's Consider who Dreamed it All

"Now, Kitty, let's consider who it was that dreamed it all."

* * *

"Well now you dragged me all the way to France, now to mention ruined my day even more, I'm leaving," Romano informed them. He didn't want to spend anymore time in France than necessary and he already spent way too much time as it was. The trip had made him curious; he had to admit, as to why he didn't know about Sabier. He was older than America and didn't live in another continent. He lived closer to France than Lithuania, yet the nervous, small nation knew more than him. How did _he_ know?

"Aren't you going to stick around to find out about Sabier though?" America asked.

"I didn't even want to come here in the first place, let alone follow you around on a silly adventure, jack ass," Romano retorted. The thought of coming with them did pass his mind. There was something about Sabier, that very word, which made him feel empty inside. It was as if a part of him was stuck on Sabier.

"But I'm sure you're curious, aren't you?" America asked.

Romano was but to admit that to this idiot wouldn't happen, at least not now. "Are you not listening to me, damn it! I. Do. Not. Want. To. Come." He articulated each word hard and slowly, making his words clear for the thick headed American. He crossed his arms and added angrily, "Besides, you don't even know where the hell you're going."

"I know where I'm going!" Alfred replied quickly.

"Oh, then where are you going now?" Romano inquired as he raised an eyebrow in interest. Where ever America was planning to go, he would plan to avoid. It was likely Romano didn't want to be where America was going to be at anyway. He decided to go to the dumbest of places. He felt sorry for America's chaperon who was already a nervous wreck as it was.

"Switzerland," America said after a moment of thought. He added a confident nod as if to assure them that he had planned that all along. Of course, that wasn't the case. He had just come up with going to Switzerland. After the random nation that popped up into his head was Switzerland, he reasoned that the man would have documents or records of Sabier and the tragedy. He was known for banks so he had to be organized, not to mention he was part of that Germanic part of Europe.

"Is that so? Well, good luck getting yourself killed bastard," Romano snapped before his departure.

"D-do you really w-want to go see him next?" Lithuania asked. The idea was worse than talking to France. The chance they were going to get killed was much higher and Switzerland was one of the few nations that _would_ kill them. Poor Toris wasn't sure if America knew that or not. The thought process frightened Lithuania sometimes.

"Of course! A hero doesn't go back on his word. Vash is sure to know what happened anyway or have some records I bet," America announced as he too got to his feet. "So let's go pal!"

"A-alright," Lithuania hesitantly replied. He was reluctant to follow America on this trip but in was inevitable now.

"Hey! Vash, dude, are you here?" America shouted. His voice echoed through the long corridor. He listened to his voice bounce from wall to wall and gets caught in small rooms behind empty counters. The entrance hall had six doors – three chestnut doors on either side – and five small black counters on the left when they entered. There was no one behind the counters. America had expected to find employees waiting, bored, for a costumer. There was no one. Nobody even appeared to be in the building beside the two.

"I…I don't know if he's here. D-didn't she say he was busy?" Lithuania said. He stood in the entrance way, still holding the door open as America inspected the bank, or what they had thought was a bank. Now, it didn't look like a bank at all.

"What's this?" the American mumbled to himself as he looked behind the first counter. Behind it, he met the blood stained face of his teenage self. He stared at the haunting blue colors of his confederate years. The cross and stars resembled not the heroic version of himself that he stood for now but the unstable nation, young and crazy. The vivid colors of the flag hanging in the background and the echoing noise of the metallic chains in the background consumed his thoughts.

"You call it 'justice' by forcing change? I sure hope you ready to die for it North. Your sinful Union is nothing but kids running around with high-tech sticks. Wouldn't it just be easier if you left me alone and you went on with your 'free' nation?" his Confederate counterpart inquired, moving closer to Alfred.

"Mr. America!" Lithuania shouted as he yanked his friend away. Lithuania was pale and his limps looked like jello held up by sticks. He was shaken just as much as America was yet he held America's shoulder firmly.

"What happened?"

"T-the mirror," Toris replied shakily. "It…it could c-consume you. I've heard they l-lure people in with the past so they are to f-forever repeat it. It…It traps people though. P-please, be careful," Lithuania replied. He swallowed hard as he stepped away.

"This p-place is spooky. It could be in a horror movie," America commented.

"We should-"

Lithuania dove to the ground, pulling America with him as a bullet flew past their heads. A silhouette of a man stood outside of an open door, a gun in hand. The two scrambled out of the way of the next bullet. The man was mad from what America got. He shot several times without considering or asking who was there.

"Hey, what's your problem?" America shouted, trying not to settle with "mad" as the explanation. Maybe he wasn't mad, just trigger happy or very violent.

"Keep your head down," Lithuania desperately demanded as he held his friend to the floor one more. It either got up, their chances were slim. He was looking for an exit route as bullets flew over head. America was making it very difficult though. He constantly got up to shout unnecessary nonsense. The break of bullets was well welcomed.

"I think he ran out of bullets," America stated simply as he was allowed to slowly stand up.

"T-that's good," Lithuania said. He too got to his feet but his feet were shaking and he barely managed to. From his observation, their opponent was nowhere in sight. Not a good sign. He would rather have a known enemy than one that he could not see. It was much more dangerous…

"L-let go! I can't breathe!" America cried out. Toris swirled around to find his friend in a head lock. The silhouette or rather Vash was half in the mirror and half out. He held his grip around Alfred tightly, a gun in his free hand. The look in the Swiss man's eyes was blank though. He did not have the intent to murder Alfred like Toris expected. He rubbed his eyes, widening them even more when he opened them again.

"F-Feliks?"

"Was machst du hier? Sie sollten nicht hier sein!" the figure holding Alfred against the glass growled. Lithuania blinked. No, Feliks didn't speak German. The figure emerged Swiss once again.

"We came to ask you about Sabier!" America choked.

Toris couldn't take a step closer. His eyes stood fixed on the figure. Again, he found Swiss turn to Polish. The blond haired foe had changed to his long time friend. Was it Feliks or Vash? He held the gun but it quivered in his grasp.

"Are you like on that fat Russian's side or something? Like, go ahead and shoot Liet. You're totally a good shot so I know you won't miss. I thought we would be like BFFs though.

Lithuania stumbled backward at the Pole's words. He dropped his gun, getting further away from America. "N-no," he mumbled. "Y-you know, I w-wouldn't. Aš negaliu."

"Toris! Snap out of it!" America cried out as his body was pressed even more into the mirror. Now, the mirror started to feel less solid. It was like he was being dragged a body of water rather than a mirror.

Lithuania pressed himself against the wall. America or Poland: those were his choices. He shook his head. He could not kill either. He could not allow his friend to be dragged into a place that was one step better than the Abyss. The bloody image of Poland petrified him. He looked the same as when he was beaten up by Russia and Germany but such a dark, sadistic smile haunted his features. "P-please stop! Poland!"

"You shouldn't have-" "—like came-" "come," a voice said from behind. The voice shifted from Polish to Swiss just within one sentence. Both voices, that of Poland and that of Switzerland, clashed making a repulsive echoing voice throughout the bank-like building. "I'm like only going to show him what he wanted." Toris swallowed hard as he felt arms around his waist and a head rest just a few inched above his shoulder. His waist was slowly pulled backward as he found that behind him was not a wall but yet another mirror. America had long disappeared into the mirror across from him. Now, Switzerland stepped out of the same mirror and watched Toris slip into the mirror carefully. He reloaded the gun before resting it on the counter that held a small yellow haired doll.

"No one should have come here but her…"

* * *

And you found my Cheshire character. This chapter was actually written before the previous chapter. I felt more inspired to reveal Switzerland's part in the story than trying to figure out how to get to France and have him interact. I'm caught up on typing up the story though, so the next chapter will be a bit longer. I hope everyone can continue to comment and review this. I apologize if you found the mistakes in my writing. It's hot off the press and I will attempt to edit it shortly. If you want to put your two cents in or ask questions as well, feel free. I have much more of this story to tell. Thanks everyone!


	8. If everybody minded their own business

"If everybody minded their own business, the world would go around a great deal faster than it does."

"Guten Morgen Bruder," a quiet voice greeted the unconscious American. The tone broke the reality America had found himself silently, endlessly floating in. The infinite white quickly turned a whirlpool of colors and noises. Alfred grabbed his head, trying to impede the onslaught of this new world. It was so much easier to get use to nothingness than to get use everything. When his mind recovered, he found himself sitting against the wall within a small Swiss house. A small girl with long, braided blond hair situated herself in front of a blond male.

"Oh, er, guten Morgen Schwester," the boy replied as he adjusted the black scarf and his jacket.

"I made breakfast so you can eat something before you go today," the girl said before gesturing toward the room at the end of the hallway. Her dress swayed as she turned on heels to face the room. America silently watched the two siblings walk into the room filled with the mouth-watering smells. His stomach growled in response. He was surprised to find that neither noticed him as he followed them into this room. They didn't even bat an eye at his presence.

"Dank-" A sudden thump at the door interrupted the male while he was in the process of pulling his chair out. "I'm sorry. Entschuldige mich Schwester."

She nodded her head as he walked to the door, replying to the tap with a "Hallo." Another blond haired male rested on the other side. Their visitor had on a long green-blue cloak and a black shirt underneath and long, white dress pants. The light colored scarf rested carelessly on his chest. His clothes exceeded the typical expense. His emerald eyes smiled happily at his host as he stuffed the gold pocket watch back into his pocket when the door was opened.

"Hello to you too," the visitor replied cheerfully. "Are you ready to go then Vash?"

"Ja, I'll be with you in a moment, Jack," the Swiss man said as he stepped back into the kitchen. The visitor, Jack followed behind Vash as he hurried to gather his breakfast.

"G-guten Morgen Jack," the girl said with a wave and a miniature smile. "Would you like something to eat as well?"

"Oh, hello Elise, did you make Vash…Frühstück?" Jack inquired. America watched silently as the Swiss man complained about the pronouncation of the German word. The three talked with one another briefly and ate the small meal. He didn't recall Vash ever being so happy, so care-free before. The Swiss nation that he had in mind was grumpy and easily angered, not to mention he was trigger-happy. This...this was different. Alfred couldn't spot a single gun at the moment. It was strange indeed and then the girl, Elise, Alfred couldn't recall seeing her before. She had to be another nation since she was Switzerland's sister, right? It wasn't that her very existance wasn't clear but he just couldn't put his finger on where he knew her.

"Thank you for the meal, Elise. It unquestionably made my morning," Jack said with a small laugh. "I hadn't even thought about eating or grabbing anything until I smelled your cooking. I apologize for leaving you with the mess though but we must be on our way." He stood up and pushed his chair in, straightening his jacket afterward while he waited for Vash to swallow the last bit of his breakfast. With Jack in the front and Vash behind him, the two men headed to the small horse drawn carriage waiting for them outside still. Alfred glanced between the men and the young girl before following the two. He couldn't understand why but something told him to follow Jack and Vash. He glanced over his shoulder to hear the farewells from Elise. Unconsciously, he tried to grab Vash's shoulder to let him know his sister was trying to say goodbye but he felt face first onto the cushion. He couldn't touch them either. They were holograms to the American who stared bewildered at them until the carriage started moving.

"So do you know what they have planned for this meeting?" Vash inquired.

"Not at all," Jack said with a shake of his head.

"Toll," Vash muttered under his breath and rolled his eyes. "Roderich and Glen said this was urgent, yet they didn't explain at all. I don't wish to waste my time."

Jack laughed. "Oh course! Is it not like them to worry more over their own schedule and plan than ours?" he asked with a bright smile.

"Ja, and it's maddening."

"I, on the other hand, find it quite entertaining."

"With you, it's not surprise."

"What does that mean?" Jack teased as they continued on the ride. "I agree with you though. I had planned a meeting with a good friend I met recently and I don't want to be lat. She might get angry with me."

"Wer ist das?" Vash asked, raising an eyebrow in interest.

"Hm? Oh, you don't know her," Jack replied. Alfred tilted his head, curious as well to whom the girl was. Surely it wasn't Vash's sister. He shook his head. That would be silly.

"Very well," Vash continued, "I guess…"

Alfred blinked as he found himself alone in the empty carriage. Vash had been in mid-sentence when he disappeared. His body turned to small, glowing white orbs. Jack's as well. Even the horse appeared to have vanished. Alfred pushed the door of the carriage open. Before he had turned to look at Jack, they had been riding through the forest, mountains around them. Now, they were outside of a small inn and bar. The landscape consisted not of the thick forest but of sparse trees in the pocket of mountains. He stepped out of the abandoned carriage and took a look at the inn.

"Gilbert, get out of here this instant! This was a meeting you weren't invited to!" the Swiss man's voice shouted as Alfred entered.

"That's the problem I came to fix. I'm too awesome not to be invited to your little tea parties," another character replied.

"Idiot, you're just distracting us," a man with brown, somewhat wavy hair commented as he glared at the albino that was making the ruckus.

"I know, I'm just that awesome that I distract a lot of people with is. I'm sorry four-eyes."

"This meeting has nothing to do with you or nothing you need to be concerned about Gilbert! Get out!" Vash snapped.

"Let's just calm down everyone," Jack intervened. Vash's hand was on his waist. It twitched slightly when Jack spoke. It wouldn't be a surprise to find out that Vash had a gun, even now.

"Ja! See, Jack understands my awesomeness."

The violet eyed man stood, surprising the albino. "Well, it does not appear like this _important_ meeting will get as much accomplished as I had wished," he said.

"Yes, it does seem that way thanks to an annoying pest. I hadn't asked yet. Where is Glen? You said he was coming."

"Knowing him, he's probably got some other things that he must accomplish today," Jack replied with a smile. He leaned back in his chair and Vash gave him a look as the blond man was only on two legs with his chair instead of all four.

"I guess we'll have to…"

Gone again? Alfred found himself alone in the bar. Even the previous customers that Alfred only acknowledged now were not present. Strange.

"Will you be accompanying me home or are you off to your date, Jack?" Vash's voice came from behind Alfred. He turned around to see Vash and Jack at the counter. Each had a small glass with a liquid in it. Alfred couldn't say if it was an alcohol based drink.

"Yes, it appears you will have to go on your own. Tell Elise I said hi though. She's such a sweet girl," Jack commented as he stood.

"Excuse me you two," another person said. Alfred quickly turned to look at who had entered. He didn't even pause to see if the two men were going to look as well. He faced a young male with long red hair. The man's tired dark eyes took in the two before stepping forward, and walked through Alfred. The American was startled by it but the others paid no mind as the other man walked up to them.

"It's good to see you up and about Arthur. Is there something you wished to tell us?" Jack inquired, relaxing against the counter.

"Actually, there is for once, mainly because I think you should consider it before you depart from here. It doesn't look like you've been outside," he replied.

"What is it Arthur?" Vash asked.

"You two know of the city of Sabier, yes?"

"The one that is popular for its abundance of markets?"

"The very one," he replied, digging through his pockets idly. "It has been swallowed up by the abyss, all residence and buildings are included."

The two males observed each other's astonished features. Alfred watched Vash turn speechless and surprised. Jack was pale and worried on the other hand. He was the first to retreat. His cloak flashed in front of them for a moment before he disappeared.

"Thank you Duke Barma," Vash said quickly before hurrying to follow Jack out the door. America hastily shadowed the Swiss man, not wanting to leave his informant. Outside (Vash hurried to instruct his driver) was the aftermath of hell's rage. The sky was dark surprisingly (he didn't know exactly what time it was though) and he could see the dark dust floating through the air as if it was ash from an erupted volcano. There was an eerie, hushed buzz of voices in the distance. The sound of horse hooves against the cement merged unwillingly with the mumbles of the panicked people in the distance.

Alfred turned to watch the carriage pull off in a hurry. He frowned as he missed his chance to follow the Swiss man. Luck had other plans for him. The dark surroundings faded and left Alfred alone in the empty canvas of reality.

"Elise! Liechtenstein!" a panicked voice called. Nothing appeared to answer the one showed their face or faded into the surroundings. There was nothing.

Except for the voice.

"Herr, she's not here."

"Where is she?"

"She left an hour after you left to run some errands."

"Where to? Surely you're aware of…"

"Yes, unfortunately she went to…_there_."


	9. Why is a raven like a writing desk?

"**Why is a raven like a writing desk?**"

* * *

The word echoed throughout the blank realm. Alfred clung to the word strangely as if he forgot it; he would slip into the vivid abyss. Vash had a sister. Yes, he vaguely recalled hearing such thing but it never occurred to him that she was dead. He couldn't figure out if he should stand or lay down. The silence after the echoing word faded away ate at him. Where was Toris? Where was Vash? Where was _he_?

"Hey! Dude! Vash! Where are you?" he shouted into the empty realm.

"America-kun, he's not here. He's busy elsewhere," a humble Asian voice answered. America swirled around to face the orator. He knew that voice! He had expected to hear enemies voice amongst the silence of Vash's private dominion. It was Japan that spoke though.

His smile turned horror-struck upon inspection of the man. The white military shirt Japan wore was pure red. Japan himself had to hold himself up with his sword. His whole figure was covered in blood, from head to toe. "K-Kiku?" he gasped as he moved closer.

"Please forgive me America-kun, b-but I need more time to consider things," Japan said with a slight bow. America could tell it pained him though. His dark brown eyes were dull and blood continued to turn the white canvas red. No horror movie could compare to seeing his best friend close to collapse.

"I need your answer now Jap," America said. He covered his mouth in shock. He had not said that. He moved back, afraid of what he would be forced to do.

"I cannot give it now, America-kun. I apologize."

America winced as he heard a gunshot. He could not determine where from though. It came from every direction in this crimson kingdom. He looked around frantically to find where it came from. No one was there.

"A-America…!" Quickly, Alfred turned around to see that Japan had fallen. He was on his knees, his shoulder bleeding heavily. It appeared to be nearly off as well. The ripped jacket revealed the burnt chest that the blood-stained jacket had hidden earlier.

"Kiku! Dude, are you okay?" Alfred gasped as he moved to help Japan on the ground.

"Maybe you should think about what you do before you do it, Alfred?" a voice hissed as he was pulled up suddenly. He felt cold metal against his head. He froze as another gunshot echoed through the haunting error, leaving him with silence and Kiku passed out on the ground.

"V-Vash, what is going on?"

"No one should be here but her! I don't need you or Toris intruding, uninvited in my dominion," the Swiss man growled.

"What did you do to Toris?" America questioned as he tried to escape the nation's grasp but Switzerland was smarter. He held America to his spot and pressed the gun closer to him.

"It doesn't matter what happened to him. I'll punish anyone and everyone who steps into her place," he replied.

"Dude, I didn't know this was her place! I thought this was yours and I wanted to ask you about what happened in…"

"I know what you came to ask, idiot. Do you think I would openly show you things that have locked away? No, you're very obvious about what you want. It is annoying," Vash cut him off as he hissed his reply with annoyance and hatred.

"C-can you tell me who did it? How it happened though? I know…she died in it, right? I know it happened in France and killed thousands of his people but there is more that you won't tell me!" Alfred stated as he pulled away faintly from the point of the gun.

"It is all true but I am in no mood to tell you more about this. You should learn to read the atmosphere and you would realize that Sabier is a topic no one wants to speak of," Vash said. He had grown much too comfortable as he spoke to America. It was luck. Alfred head butted the Swiss nation, making him drop his grip and the American stumbled forward.

"I've looked for that book! Honestly, I have!" Alfred stated as he kept his distance from Switzerland.

Vash cursed in German as he rubbed his head. He did not reply to the idiotic response America gave up but merely fired upon the nation. Alfred fell to his feet. The bullet nipped his shoulder as he feel. If he had not jumped to the ground, it would have hit his heart. He held his shoulder and hoped that it was merely a flesh wound, a scratch. His boss would kill him enough for ruining the bomber jacket. If he returned with a bandaged shoulder, he would never hear the end of it.

"B-brother, don't harm him," a feminine, quiet voice responded. Switzerland froze in his place; his features turned pale as he turned around. "We need him still." America could not make out much of the timid voice. He was still stricken from seeing Japan in such a condition along with nearly feeling D.C. destroyed.

"Elise?" Vash shouted as he spun around. "Is…is it you?"

No response.

"ELISE!"

Still nothing.

Alfred did not know what to say or do. Had they just heard the voice? It was not impossible but they both heard it. Switzerland had become even madder it seemed like. The American crawled backward and let out a yelp as he realized that there was nothing behind him. The world around him was falling apart. Black seeped into the red that surrounded them. Soon, there were only pieces of light red, nearly pink stone somehow holding up. America was one of the last remaining pieces. There was a large platform around Switzerland but the nation nearly fell off twice within five seconds.

"Switzerland, be careful!" America called out. He forgot the man had tried to kill him only seconds ago.

"It is your fault!" Switzerland accused before he lunged at Alfred. The American's platform finally gave away. He fell into the darkness, seeing the blond haired, German nation disappear above him.

Next thing he knew, he was being nudged awake gently. He could feel the earth below him. "A-Alfred, p-please wake up," a nervous voice pleaded. "S'il vous plait dieu. I don't know what I would do."

* * *

**I apologize that it is so short and it took so long to come out. I had break and then I had put my attention on another fanfiction of mine. Finally I managed to write this. Maybe school will bring me back into a habit of writing. Excuse me if I butcher any languages during this fanfic (that may include the English language, I may mess up from time to time). I hope you'll continue reading and reviewing though. If you do, I'll continue to keep writing. It is always helpful to know what you, my readers, thinks. So leave your reviews, comments, criticism, etc. Thank you!**


	10. Unbirthday Party

"Of course not. This is an unbirthday party."

* * *

America groan as he felt himself lowered onto a cushioned surface. Noises slowly came back to him, along with the pain. The sharp pain from his shoulder caused him to jolt right in discomfort.

"A-Alfred, you need to lie down," the timid voice replied as cold hands gently pushed him back down.

"I'll get some more bandages, comrade," another voice said before footsteps faded out. America held his shoulder and could feel the warm liquid soak into the tan military outfit. The bullet hit much lower than he thought. His bomber jacket would surely need repair. Speaking of his beloved jacket, where was it? He wasn't wearing it.

"Y-you need to think before you act," the first voice chimed in.

"Who are you?" America groaned. Finally the result of the wound seemed to dissipate, but now he was faced with a male about the same age, height, and even physical appearance as him with a single strand of curly blond hair poking out from his head. Gently the male pushed his glasses further up his top of his nose with his blood stained hands.

"Canada," he replied, "I am Canada." There was sort of a relief in the boy's face as he leaned back. His worried eyes still traveled to the door and then back at Alfred but the frown still resembled a bit of relief from the stress he had endured.

"What happened?"

"You passed out in Austria I think. Elizabeta called me when they found you on the street and you were b-bleeding from the shoulders. Elizabeta bandaged it but those bandaged are soaked now," Canada explained.

"Where am I?" America attempted to prop himself up as he examined the room. The room was styled as any other European living room. The large sofa was covered in a plastic that America hypnotized was to prevent blood from staining the cushions. A small coffee table was covered with first aid equipments, a glass bottle, and a few tea cups set aside. A trash can stood to the left of the frosted glass table, not far away from the black arm chair. In comparison to Alfred' television, the one on the TV stand was small. Then again, America tended to think bigger was better with a lot of his things. Move on from the television was the book shelf to the left. The book shelf was lined with musical theory and other books that contained of music notes and sheets music.

"You're still at Roderich's house. W-we thought moving you too far might harm you f-further," Canada replied as he applied pressure to America's wound. The American in response winced and watched as his twin brother nervously turned his gaze back to the door.

"Where is Toris?" Alfred grunted as he shifted enough to sit up right comfortably.

"Who? Do you mean L-Lithuania? Was he with you?"

"Yes, we both went to Vash's house but I think he attacked me or something. It was weird."

"Ivan said he hadn't-"

"Wait! Were you talking with that commie again?" Alfred blurted out. He lunged forward and thoroughly regretted it as fresh pain ran up his spine.

"Alfred, please settle down. You'll open your wound further." The Canadian's plead went unheard as the man spoken of came into the room carrying a pile of bandages. He smiled at America when he noticed his former enemy had awaked and looked in better condition.

"Did someone call?" he said as he set the bandages on the table. "This was all he could find. Elizabeta is looking for some more too."

"Thank you Ivan. Alfred, please sit down so I can wrap your injury again," Canada said. Alfred had hoped to his feet when I van entered. His suspicious, blue eyes didn't leave Ivan when he sat down on the arm chair to watch.

"What are you doing here Commie?" Alfred growled as he obeyed his brother. "Mattie! I told you not to hang out with shady characters like him!"

"Alfred, that was years ago, besides he was the one who gave me a ride here, and he insisted on helping," Canada said as he bandaged the newly awaken American. The wound was still bleeding but it was recovering. Luckily, despite the blood loss, America was healthy.

"Da, I came here to help. Matthew was having problems getting his plane out of the snow so I picked him up, comrade," Russia replied and gave him a smile as an after note.

"There, that should do it for now, eh," Canada announced. "What happened?"

"Vash shot me. I went to ask him about Sabier and he pulled Toris and I into these strange mirror things," America explained.

"Toris? So he was with you then. Where is he now?" Russia asked.

"No clue."

"Oh, Matthew, I think Elizabeta wanted to talk to you when you get the chance," Russia said. Canada nodded and left the room to look for the Hungarian. What did you find out about Sabier, Alfred?"

"Nothing you need to know commie."

"I'm sure it is. Why don't you surprise me?" Neither broke the eye contact with the other. America glared at the Russian while Russia curiously looked at America in return. "You're not in the best position to deny me Alfred. You took Toris from me, da? It's only fair you fill me in. Matthew is very kind too."

"You leave him alone, commie bastard!" America snapped. He immediately grasped his shoulder and bit his lip as she fresh pain engulfed his thoughts.

"Be careful, comrade. You'll open the wound further."

"If you hurt him, I won't be afraid to nuke you this time."

"Why would I want to hurt him?"

"Gil, please calm down! H-have you been drinking again?" Canada's voice broke the tension. Both men glanced at the door which Canada had left through. Noise of pans and various house-hold objects falling kept the room from a tense silence. America slowly stood to his feet to investigate the noise. Russia noted this and moved to the door, faster than the injured nation. Upon opening the door, the wild albino was noticed untying his shoes and relaxing on the nearest kitchen chair. Austria was trying to straighten up the fallen pans that America assumed was Prussia's fault. Hungary was hovering over him and lecturing him with a pan in hand.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to come that way? There's such thing as a door and a telephone, Gilbert! You know how to use it so do so!" Hungary lectured the red-eyed man.

"I am too awesome for those things," he retorted.

"You are not, Gilbert! I have seen you take pictures with your phone and call other nations!" Hungary stated as her grip tightened on the pain. "Use your brain once and awhile!"

"Ja, a, I'll remember," he cooed and idly unraveled a piece of chocolate and placed it in his mouth.

"Seriously Gilbert, are you trying to cause problems for me," Austria replied coldly.

"Vor dich?" Prussia asked with surprise in his tone. "Nein, why would I do that?" He kicked off his shoes and offered a piece of chocolate to his feathered friend. He chuckled as the cleanly Austrian rearranged his shoes, only to get hit in the head with a pan. "Oh, to answer your question Matt, I am not~ I'm just that awesome that it's hard to tell."

"You're mad all the time, da?" Russia chimed in.

"What is _he_ doing here, Roderich?" Prussia snapped. America smiled; glad to see he wasn't the only one who hated the Russian's guts. He couldn't see why his twin was not bothered by the man.

"He came over to help Matthew with Alfred, Gilbert. There's really no need to get upset," Austria replied with a heavy sigh.

"Ja, there is," Prussia stated, glaring daggers at Russia.

"Did you enjoy your time that much, Gilbert? You can always join me again. Become one with me, da?"

"NEIN!" Prussia replied instantly before turning to America. "What did you get yourself into this time Alfred?"

"Oh, I went to visit Vash and he kind of went crazy," America answered with a laugh.

"Ja, he does that. He hates me even more than you, I think. Though, the guy isn't completely mad if he hates Russland over here."

"He doesn't seem to like very many people."

"He's the meaning of neutral now. He doesn't like anyone but a corpse."

The woman in the room let loose and hit the cocky Prussian on the head with a frying pan out of the blue. "I told you to be careful how you talk about her!" she snapped. She frowned as she held herself from hitting the ex-nation again, but only barely.

"Right, right, there was no need to hit me though."

"Don't talk about her as if she is just another grave! She was alive too, Gilbert! Just like _him_!"

Silence.

America glanced between the two nations before Prussia stood to his feet. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that," Elizabeta muttered as she turned away from the emotionless nation. Prussia chuckled before stretching.

"Forget it Liz," he laughed. "That was awhile ago. I am too awesome to dwell on it. If you need me, I'm going to bother Arthur." With that, Prussia stepped into the next room, shut the door, and disappeared. Logically, there was no way for him to leave through that room. There weren't even windows. When America went to follow him, he found the room empty and a piece of chocolate on the table for him, or that's what he thought. Curiously he took the chocolate and went back to join the others.

"So who were you talking about anyway?" Alfred asked as he shrugged Prussia's disappearance off.

"He was…one of Gilbert's old charges," Austria answered.

* * *

And, this chapter is finally done. I had this written for awhile but never got a chance to type it out. Excuse me for some errors you make. I'll try and go back and correct them. This one was longer than the last. I did the last chapter rather quickly just so I could summit something to you. So hopefully they go back to their normal length. I'm also trying to keep up two fanfics at the same time. Excuse me if I neglect one or the other too. Well, like usual, please leave your reviews. Gilbert will give you awesome chocolate if you do.


	11. If I had it written down

**"I think I should understand that better, if I had it written down: but I can't quite follow it as you say it."**

* * *

"He was one of Gilbert's old charges'?" America inquired. The statement didn't clear anything up for him. He did not understand why everyone was still so defensive about this subject. Did something that happened over 100 years ago affect that many people? Surely people change.

"Ja, you see…" Austria began trying to comprehend the best way to explain the situation to the American. _Everyone_ in the room knew how slow and clueless America could be. He sighed and adjusted his classes. "For Gilbert, it might be best not to explain it. It was a slip of tongue, right Elizabeta?"

"Yes, just don't worry about it, Alfred," the Hungarian explained.

"Why not? What's so bad about then? I know people died!"

"Alfred, that is the reason why!" the quiet Canadian snapped back at him, sinking when the spot light was directed at him. "People don't get over deaths like you, alright, especially if they were close to the person."

"So, they should get over them! It's not like it's going to do the dead any good to cry over them and stuff. Look what good it has done Vash!" he snapped back.

Hungary bowered her head and frowned at America's comment. She knew it was true but… She personally knew Elise and even Vash 200 years ago. She didn't want to move on now. There was also him as well. "M-Matthew, do you mind taking Alfred home now? I think it's safe to move him," she asked shyly. Her voice shook halfheartedly. Her voice was quiet as well.

"I still have more questions though!" America cut in.

"Let's go Alfred. Maybe you can ask them later, eh?" Canada suggested, pulling his brother up and leading him out the door. Russia followed the two behind quietly, knowing that the two wanted some peace.

"You can get home, da?" Russia asked when they were out of ear shot of the house.

"Oh, y-yes, we can get back. Thank you for the help Ivan," Canada responded before Russia turned the opposite way to leave the two. America could sense his brother's muscles relax when the Russian departed.

"I don't know why you hang with that guy at all, Matt! You know you can't trust him! The guy use to be a communist for Pete's sake!" America chimed in.

"He's not anymore Alfred. People change."

"Once a communist, always one."

"N-not true! He can actually be helpful if you aren't an idiot, Alfred."

"Helpful? You're not turning to his side are you?"

"No, I'm not. Just listen to me for a second."

"That's good. I would never forgive you if…What's going on?" The American's statement was cut short when his movements stopped. He attempted to move his feet forward but they wouldn't obey him. His arms refused to move as well. "Hey, Matt, something is wrong."

"Löysimme sinut!" a cheerful voice greeted the frozen man from behind. He couldn't make out the language the man spoke but it was not English that was for sure. "Kiitos paljon Kanadassa!"

"Y-you're welcome," the Canadian replied nervously from the back. Alfred tried to turn his head to see who was speaking to his brother but he could only move it a limited distance. He regretted not having the powers of an owl. He would be able to see what was going on then.

"L't's just g'," another voice said. With that comment, the American's legs were tugged backward as if he were on a string. He didn't loose his balance as he was forced to move backward. He was only able to spot the two men, not his brother as he walked. The first man, the one he suspected had spoken first, was smaller than the other. The man had straw-colored, blond hair and violet eyes. The remnants of a white cross hung over the long, red cloak that covered everything but his face. A tattoo covered the left side of his face unlike the other man that stood much taller than anyone here. He was silent for the most part and his voice was deeper and more commanding. His blue eyes glared at America threateningly. The man's blond was shorter and cut more than the others. He too was the one that lifted America up and over his shoulder with only a grunt of distress.

"Will you be able to carry him Berwald? I can help if you need me too!" the smaller one offered as America's kidnapper began to move.

"N', I g't it…"

"Alright, if you say so," he said fretfully, "Just let m-me know."

"Ja…"

At this point, his limbs had gone limp. It wasn't that they wouldn't move, they were dangling lifelessly by now, but they still refused to obey any mental order from him. "Matthew! Something's wrong! Stop them or something! Mattie!" he cried out. He couldn't do anything but speak.

A dreadful, wicked, mad laughter only answered his protests. When he was turned, he spotted the Canadian, tightly wrapped in a red cloak as well, as if trying to hide himself. His brother stayed in the shadows, so his face was hidden in the darkness minus the madden, Cheshire grin that reached one ear to the other. "It's a pity, but the curtains shall fall here, Alfred. It's not the same as the scenario I had written out. What do you think Doldum?"

"Its fine, Doldee." A woman that was tied like a marionette floated above Canada. Her strings reaching a darkened place America could not make out. Her eyes were covered but she fiddled with the string in one of her hands, while the other playfully swept across the fabric, which covered Canada. He held it around his body fearfully, afraid to expose himself or reveal the truth.

"Matthew!" Alfred screeched once more before his kidnapper turned the corner and his brother went out of view.

"So what are we going to do with him now?" the Danish man replied as he swung his axe around idly. The hood of his cloak was done, revealing the spiky blond hair, blue eyes, and tattoo on the left side of his face, similar to the Finnish man's tattoo.

"I'm not sure. It was much easier than I thought. Hey, Alfred, will you answer some questions for us please," Finland asked as he bent down to look at the tied up American. He smiled innocently at him. No matter, it didn't quite work.

"No, you have to answer mine first. What do you want with me? Why am I here?" America snapped back. He was still shocked by his brother. Some many questions flew around in his head.

"You're not quite in the situation to ask us things, Alfred. You should be answering them is more like it," Denmark replied as he stopped in front of America. He bent down and brought his axe to America's next threateningly. He ran it lightly across the others neck that if America flinched, it would draw blood, or if Denmark applied just a bit more pressure.

"You can't hurt him yet…" Norway commented dully. He observed the Dane carefully, making sure the other did not cause further problems. He knew well enough, they all did, that punishment was not light. Any kind of screw up or mistake was taken with a punishment that would make them regret their actions.

"Ja, ja, I know _that_. It would have been nice if he _didn't_ know though."

"What do you want to know Alfred?" the Icelandic male inquired, leaning over to look at America. The puffin protested at the sudden movement and hopped off the boy and onto the ground. He had short silver hair and violet eyes that resembled his brother's dull expression as well. It appeared as if the two were bored while Finland's was full of curiosity, alive and eager. On the other side, Denmark looked eager for blood. He would not hesitate to kill if ordered.

Unfortunately, America did not understand the look in their eyes.

"Hey! Don't tell him anything Ice!"

"I want to know why I'm here!" America answered quickly.

"You're going to help us bring back our päällikkö, our master," Finland answered.

"Who is that?"

"That's for us to know and you to find out when you're dead Alfred," Denmark growled in response.

"Why do I have to help you guys bring him back? Is he dead or something?"

"Ja," the all responded.

"How am I supposed to bring back a dead guy? That's ridiculous! Even a hero can't do that," America protested.

"It's not Alfred," Finland fought back. "We'll bring him back! We just have to get something from you and some other nations. Then he'll be back with us!"

"What do you want from me?"

"You'll find out in due time," Denmark retorted.

"Then why am I here if you're not going to do anything?"

"We're going to do something, just not now idiot! Why does the key have to be in him? Out of all the nations, we get stuck babysitting the most idiotic one!"

"Stop complaining…" Norway responded, glaring at the Dane who sighed and sat down without further protest.

"Where do you keep it at?" Iceland asked suddenly, poking America's head.

"Keep what? I don't understand you guys."

"The key to master's remains," he replied. "We know you have it somewhere in your country. We tracked down the other four…"

"You're not making any sense, you know that right?"

"We don't have to…"

"Well it would help if you want me to answer questions."

"Just tell us already idiot!" Denmark snapped. They all jumped up upon the sudden sirens that filled the lower room of the Finnish household. The Dane glared at America, warning him if he did anything, then he would sorely regret it. "Great, we have guests. Just what we need."

"I'll st'y," Sweden replied.

"Good, someone needs to make sure this idiot doesn't try anything stupid. I'll go take care of the guests then," Denmark said with a smirk on his face as he left the room. The rest of the group turned their gaze to a window almost immediately after the Dane left.

"W-we found him Raivis! Make sure he knows as well," a nervous voice announced from outside.

"O-okay, Eduard. Be careful pl-please," another voice squeaked before retreating from the window.

"Whose turn is it?" Norway responded as he stood. "There are two of them it sounds like. Ice, you're coming along, ja?"

"I guess…"

"Then I'll go greet the other!" Finland replied as he hopped to his feet. "Su-san, you'll be okay here, won't you?"

Only a nodded answered the question and sent the rest of the group off. America was left with the quite and frightening Swedish man and the noise of a fight above.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay everyone. I'll try to get back on track and submit some more writing. I just had some further planning for this chapter to do along with the motivation to get up off my arse and write this. Hopefully I'll get into a routine. I apologize for any mistakes as well. I don't really look through it that well, regardless, please leave your comments and review. Thank you for everyone that has favorited and followed the story so far. The next scene will be a fight to the death! Hope you enjoyed this one. **

**Unfortunately it took much longer to update than expected due to fanfiction not letting me update my stories. I'm sorry guys.  
**


	12. Off With Their Heads!

**_The Queen had only one way of settling all difficulties, great or small. 'Off with his head!' she said, without even looking round._ **

* * *

"So, you're not going to let me go, are you?" America inquired as the room fell silent. Only the intimating Swedish man sat across from him, watching the exits of any sign of life or news. He didn't move anything but his head either.

"N'," was all America got from him.

"So…how is the furniture?"

"Good."

"That's um… good news. It's really good furniture too."

Silence.

"Are those fish made by you too? I've always been curious. Sometimes they say they are made some place else."

"Y's."

America opened his mouth once more to say something when his words were stolen from him. The room – everything but the walls and him – were emptied and America was left there. Six gray painted walls greeted him.

"Ve~" a cheerful voice laughed. He froze when his ropes feel from around his arms. Sweden had made sure not to tie the ropes loosely, yet they fell without hesitation. "Ciao Alfred."

"What? Romano?" He swirled his head around to find not the nation he expected. The male in front of him resembled Romano but his hair was lighter and his eyes held a golden taint to them. The outfit wasn't the same military one either. It was an extensive, religious gown with gold lining around it. The Stole of religious wear was red with golden lining and a pure, white cross imprinted on it.

"Feliciano, I'm Northern Italy! Don't you remember, Alfred?"

"Italy? I only remember – Wait, are you the one I saw during the war? I know it wasn't Romano that was fighting with Ludwig. Was that you?" America asked.

"Si, I was there if only briefly. He thought I was a nuisance at times but I provided more help than he knows. Big brother didn't like it or him but I couldn't leave him by himself."

"What did you do exactly?"

"I got rid of his sins of course! Though, they still blamed it on him."

"Of course we did! He did terrible things, unconstitutional things!"

"NO, HE DIDN'T!" The furthest wall caught on fire upon the Italian's protest. The room went from barely above zero to boiling in a matter of seconds. "He was going to die! He didn't have a choice! Don't talk about him like that!"

"Okay, okay! Will you just tell me what's going on?"

"Oh, ve~ of course, you're going to die," Italy answered with a cheerful smile. His words were so casual and blunt that it took America by surprise. He watched Italy move to put the fire out, trying to comprehend what was just said. He must have heard it wrong. Die? He was the hero.

"What do you mean die? I can't die!" he blurted out at last in disbelief and confusion.

Italy shrugged his shoulders and answered. "You can and you will. Just like him. It's impossible to avoid it." His words sounded so plain as if they were talking about the weather. Italy treated him like a doll past its prime, worn and ready to be tossed. The smaller nation skipped back over to America though and looked at him carefully. "Hmm… there might be something you can do for me to turn back the clock but you should know time is running out. It's going to happen again one way or another. You won't be able to stop it."

"What will happen? Feliciano, you're just telling me riddles. What is it I must do?"

"Pl-please let Mr. Am-America go!" Latvia begged. His hand was holding a small, silver pistol feebly. He had fear in his eyes as he backed up against a wall.

"We can't…" Norway responded.

"Leon, wait," Iceland said he rested a hand on the lion's head that paced around the frightened nation. The loin growled when Latvia shot right past Iceland's ear. "Go home or you'll become cat food."

"N-n-n-no, not un-until you release Mr. America!"

"Do you want to die Raivis?" Norway inquired.

"N-no," the boy squeaked.

"Then why do you fight? It's pointless. Who sent you? Feliks?"

"J-Jā."

"Go back. Who are you more afraid of Feliks or him?"

The small Latvian boy paled almost immediately. His eyes grew wider and more fearful after the question, making the answer obvious to both of his enemies. His quickly sealed his eyes when Norway stepped closer to him and fired, sending a bullet into the man's chest. Norway only paused, glancing at the wound as it healed up. "We can't die… I thought you would know this Raivis…"

"Leon, he's all yours," Iceland responded as his brother stepped away from the boy and the chain moved toward him.

"LATVIAAAA!" Estonia screeched, now too far away. He froze once more in fear of where his opponent was at. His weapon wielding hand shook in panic. Finland stood beside him, watching the scene briefly, before he turned to watch Estonia holding his weapon. "T-Tino, pl-please let Mr. America go!" Estonia proceeded to plead as he back away from the Finnish man.

"Why?" Finland inquired as he stepped closer, tilting his head innocently in confusion.

Estonia stepped back more as Finland drew nearer. "Y-you can't keep people imprisoned. Wh-why do you po-possible need to?"

He took a few more steps forward. "Because we need him, of course!"

"F-for what? T-Tino, you can't kidnap nat-nations," Estonia tried to reason. He felt his final steps reach the wall of the house and his blood run cold.

"We can't? But we did!" He walks closer, moving his weapon so he was holding it diagonally across his chest, holding it with both hands.

"Y-you need to let him go! You're n-not going to succeed!"

Finland just smiled a little. "We are too going to succeed~" he said in a positive tone, confident as always in their plans. Regardless, he tightened his grip on his weapon in defense.

"A-And what? Are you going to r-revive _him_?"

A nod and a smile along with "Of course we are!" answered his question.

Estonia paled more. He knew what their plans foreshadowed and what the past said. 200 years ago, that past still haunted each and every nation that thrived back then. No, it couldn't happen again! "N-no! Tino! You can't revive him! Do you want to ki-kill more people? You killed thousands in S-Sabier!" he blurted out, covering his mouth quickly after realizing what he had said. He glanced at his gun and raised it hesitantly. "T-Tino, please?"

"No! We're reviving him! We'll bring master back!" Finland replied while shaking his head. He quickly moved forward and knocked Estonia's weapon out of his hand and onto the frozen earth beneath them.

Estonia froze and watched his last defense slam against the ground. "Y-you can't do it, Tino," he whimpered.

"We will do it! It's not fair to him if don't and he'll be mad. No one will stop us!" He held his smile, gesturing happily to the surroundings as if saying "go ahead, try to stop us."

"I… I will! Feliks will too! P-Pandora will! Pl-please stop this now Tino!"

The Finnish man merely laughed and smiled, drawing nearer to Estonia who pulled away. With a pat on the shoulder, he replied, "You're guys aren't doing so well right now. How _do_ you plan to stop us if you can't even fight?"

Estonia swallowed hard before diving for his weapon. An order to stop echoed from the Finnish man's mouth as he slammed against him to stop Estonia. Another trial for the gun ended the same way: defenseless and futile. The conclusion of his actions had landed him on the ground with Finland pinning him down and a gun to his head.

"Surrender or do you want to die?" Finland inquired with a smile.

"N-no, I don't. Pl-pl-please Tino, I thought we were friends."

"You're trying to stop us from bringing master back though!"

"Y-you can't bring him back! D-do you kn-know what that entails?" Estonia pleaded helpless, wincing as the cold metal of the gun pressed against his temple. Oh god, he didn't want die but he couldn't surrender this time. For all the lives and friends lost over 200 years ago, he couldn't let it happen again.

"Surrender," Finland demanded one last time.

"I… I can't. T-tino, I thought we w-were friends," Estonia whimpered.

Finland looked at him, frowning. That was right. Estonia wasn't Russia or some villain but a friend. He dropped his gun and stood up. "R-right, we are."

Unsteadily, Estonia stood too but he stepped back in fear. His eyes widened as the pure white snow around them was stained red. "What is it?" Finland inquired before looking at his chest. "Oh," was all he said before he was tossed aside and the blade sliding out.

"You were in my way."

* * *

And it's finally done! Aren't you glad? I'm so sorry for how long it takes me. I was having problems writing as some of the Nordics.

I'll try not to take as long next time. I promise!


End file.
